Hellgirl and the Carrot topped Reaper
by ClockworkOj
Summary: Fed up with the situation in Karakura, Ichigo leaves for the states. After wandering for a number of years, he is recruted by a special organisation. But his happy new life is about to be changed by the arrival of three souls he wanted to forget. ichi/hrm
1. Chapter 1

**Hellgirl and the Carrot topped Reaper**

**Sick of being controlled, weather it be Urahara, The Soul Society, Aizen, The Full Bringers, or his father, Ichigo leaves Japan all together.**

**After wandering the states for a few years, he gets recruited by the B.P.R.D. **

**Unannounced to him, a little black cat with golden eyes has been following him for his whole adventure, and weather he likes it or not, she's there to stay.**

**Ichigo will be out of character for this, Lazy, sarcastic, and slightly bitter.**

**Parings: Ichigo/ Yoruichi/ Fem Hellboy/ Saru and Fem Hebi/ and two Arrancar girls.**

Paff, thump thump, Paff, thump thump. Hellgirl glares at her carrot topped partner as he bounces a ball against the wall repeatably. "The HELL'S the matter with you carrot boy? Don't you have anything better to do then annoy me?" Ichigo turns and gives a half lidded glance at the red skinned she demon.

"Not really, we haven't had a mission in months..." Hellgirl drops her dumbbell and growls at Ichigo. "That's NO reason to bother me though!" Ichigo just grins. "I know..." Paff, thump thump, Paff, thump thump. Hellgirl sequels in rage before garbing Ichigo and tossing him out of her room.

As Ichigo tumbles down the hall (She didn't want to hurt him so she threw him lightly) She gives him one longing glance before slamming her door. "...Stupid sexy idiot..." As Ichigo lies in the hall staring at nothing. A blue skinned humanoid walks up to him. "Two hours and forty five minutes. I DO believe I won the bet Ichigo."

Chuckling slightly, Ichigo hops to his feet. "I guess yer right Abe. Gotta say though, teasing red is kinda fun." After tossing a ten spot to Abe, Ichigo starts down the hall towards his room. Staring at his friend in curiosity, Abe huffs slightly. "I wonder how long until you let yourself realize she is in love with you.

(Line Break)

Running across the rooftops, a certain black cat stops and stares at the moon. "...Ichigo...I'm so sorry.." A single tear falls from her eye as she sniffles. "I...I'll do anything...if you just forgive me.."

Steeling herself, Yoruichi takes off towards the familiar, if very muffled retsu signature. "It took me years to find you Ichigo-koi, and I'll never let you go again. ….even if it kills me..."

(Line Break)

A literal tear in the fabric of space time opens in a special district of New York, and from it's depths two oddly dressed women walk out of it. "Oi! You sure he's here!" An angry voice calls out in a questioning tone. "Yes...Kurosaki's Retsu is strongest on this island."

"HE BETTER BE!" A blue haired tomboy wearing a tattered white coat with her ample d-cup breasts bound tightly in white cloth, stomps out of the tear followed by a blond haired mocha skinned goddess with her firm E-cup breasts bound by a strange high collared white jacket. "Calm yourself Grimjow, Kurosaki-sama does not know of the life dept law we arrancar hold. We must plan correctly to allow for the eventual confrontation."

"Stuff it Harribel, YOU might be here for that ancient law, but I just wanna fight him.." Harribel chuckles slightly as Grimjow's tough little speech came out as a stuttering squeak. "Of course.."

(Line break)

Ichigo enters his sparsely adorned quarters and his eyes fall upon an old looking sword with a square guard. "Fucking pineapple headed idiot..." A memory flashes to him as he sighs sadly. One by one his friends fell, Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, and finally Rukia. All to Aizen.

His Mother, his friends, all because the _Soul Society _was to arrogant to stop Aizen when they had the chance. The worst was finding out that the woman who had the GALL to tell him she loved him was part of it all.

The final battle had arrived and it was up to Ichigo and Renji his long time friend, brother in everything but blood. Smirking evilly, Aizen launched a high level Kido spell at Ichigo, Knowing he couldn't do anything else, Renji took the blast. As Renji lay dieing, Ichigo knealed to his friends side."Renji...do-don't do this...please..."

Renji coughs slightly before giving a weak chuckle. "It's to late for me...S-Sorry I couldn't be there for you...brother.." Tears flow freely from his eyes as he feels Renji's life leave him. "Ot-Oto...take my zanpakuto, p-protect them... a...and find your-" Renji's last words died on the vine as another pulse of energy from his killer disintegrated his body.

In his rage, Ichigo glared at Renji's killer. "AIZEN!"

(Line Break)

Lost in his memories and regrets, Ichigo fails to notice a pair of spirits materialize in the darkness of his room. "Fucking hell...how long is he gonna keep away from us Saru!" The larger of the two shades turns to its shorter companion. "Hard to say Hebi, I just wish he would take us up again.." The larger shade looks to the floor and sighs sadly. "We could help him. We could heal his heart...if he just would pick us up."

"ALL AGENTS TO THE MAIN HALL! REPEAT,ALL AGENTS TO THE MAIN HALL!" Cursing the annoying homunculus Ichigo pry's himself out of bed and heads out to the hall.

(Line Break)

Shuffling into the grand library, Ichigo spies his long time friends, Abraham Sapien flipping through the collected works of Shakespeare for the sixth time this week, his ruby skinned partner in crime. (Who is slowly working through the shell on his heart) Hellgirl filing down her horns, the hen mother of the group Liz Sherman, and finally the German pain in the ass Johann Kraus.

"YO! What's the hubbub bubble boy?" Liz chuckles softly at Ichigo's tone while Abe glances up and gives him a small grin, Hellgirl's face turns a slightly darker shade of red seeing her not so secret crush again. "I hav told ju a THOUSAND times agent Kurosaki, DO. NOT. CALL. ME. THAT!"

Ichigo grins as he takes a seat next to a noticeably flustered Hellgirl. "Yeah yeah.." Turning to Hellgirl, Ichigo's grin turns softer. "Hey Red, ya still mad at me?" Hellgirl turns her golden eyes away from Ichigo before murmuring. "..No...but your still an Idiot..."

"If you and Hellgirl are finished flirting agent Kurosaki, I would like to begin the briefing." An aged voice tinged with a British accent calls from the adjourning room. "DAD! WE WERE NOT FLIRTING!"

Hellgirl turns and elbows Ichigo in the ribs. "Come on Carrot top, help me out here!" Just to mess with her, Ichigo just shrugs. "I don't know about you Red, but I think the doc has a point. You DO flirt with me an awful lot~"

Professor Trevor Bruttenholm chuckles as his daughter in everything but blood squeals in embarrassed rage. "Now then." The professor taps a hidden button on his cane and a screen appears from the floor. "At six am yesterday morning, an unregistered trans-dementional event occurred in the magical slums in East Brooklyn."

"What is it this time Prof? Evil Nazi Zombies? Dark Elves?" Abe breaks into Ichigo's rant with a chuckle. "Perhaps it is that rather friendly extra dimensional old god that took a shine to young Ichigo?" Liz, Abe and Hellgirl chuckle as Ichigo's face turns a sickly green. "Ach, vill ju please act jor ages?" Liz gives Johann the razz.

"No, nothing as...humorous this time." Professor Bruttenholm tries to stifle a chuckle. "This time it seems to be a class four spectral incursion." Ichigo grips the armrests of his chair tightly. "...No...not this again.." (Soul Reapers, Hollow's and Arrancar's all list under class four.)

Hellgirl cocks her head in confusion. "But Dad, class four? That's usually the kinda crap we hoist on those X-Files losers! Ichigo and I are getting rusty and you throw us this kid stuff!" The Professor raises a calming hand. "It's not what you are thinking Hellgirl, this time it does not refer to cattle mutilations or abductions of 'local yokels' from the back woods."

(Class four also lists 'little green men' due to bureaucratic mishandling)

"He's talking about the Soul Society..." The room turns to Ichigo in confusion. "I'm right, arnt I Professor..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Hogyoku headache**

"Ichigo...where ARE you?" Yoruichi bemoans softly as she mopes around the roof of a sushi restaurant. "Hmmmng...I have a good idea WHERE he is...but I just cant FIND him..." "Meow!" The cat turns to the sound of the meow, and finds one of her 'minions'. "Hm? Who am I looking for?" She sit up and curls her tail around and lightly pokes her chin.

"Well, he's about six foot two a solid two hundred pounds.." A faint blush mark appears as she starts to fantasize. "Row!" Yoruichi yips slightly. "Oh, sorry. Orange hair and brown eyes." She turns to the orange and black tabby. "Sound familiar?"

"Mereow! MEOW!" Yoruichi takes a slight step back. "What? What are you talking about?" The tabby stomps its paw. "Mew meow reeow mrew!" "A red skinned she demon?" The tabby nods. "Meow mow merewow!" "...A FISH man?" Yoruichi holds up her paw. "Ok, ok, just tell me where you usually see them."

(Line break)

A black and silver garbage truck with NYC. Sanitation emblazoned on the side calmly drives through the city streets, inside said truck five people sit in awkward silence remembering the revelation relieved earlier. (Flashback) Professor Bruttenholm looks to Ichigo with slight trepidation. "Unfortunately I believe you may be right Ichigo."

"Wait a minute! What the HELL is the Soul society?" The professor turns to his adopted daughter and sighs slightly. "You are all aware that there are multiple levels in the afterlife, correct?" They each nod in agreement. "And each level assumes that THEY are the one true Heaven, or Hell." The professor nods in agreement at Abe's statement.

"Yes, and as we all know, TRUE Heaven cannot be reached by any mortal, or immortal means." Liz raises her hand. "But professor, what does this have to do with Ichigo?" Ichigo turns and gives Liz and the others a grim look. "I believe it's time to explain what happened to me eight years ago, and why I have this." He reaches into his shirt and pulls out a small purple hexagonal shaped orb with a strange cloudy center tied to a chain around his neck.

"Uh...Carrot boy, I've seen yer good luck charm before." Ichigo chuckles slightly at Hellgirls monotone remark. "This isn't a good luck charm Red, it's the reason my friends and family are dead." Ichigo starts to weave his tale, mostly follows cannon, except for the greater friendship with Renji, whom was dating Rukia.

His relationship with Yoruichi, and how she started as a teasing and annoying mentor, but slowly their relationship grew to love. The biggest change from cannon was the final battle.

"The pillars that protected Karakura from the war where faulty, and the excess retsu leaked...killing my sisters." Each of his friends took a look of shock and horror at the news, Even Johann placed his head in his hands muttering softly about the horror of war. "Ich-Ichigo..." Tears welling in her golden eyes, Hellgirl hesitantly reaches towards Ichigo.

"One by one my friends fell to the Arrancar that stayed loyal to Aizen." (Grimjow survived their battle and joined the shinigami, Harribel was unintentionally saved by Ichigo, as her attack coincided with Ichigo's response to Renji's murder.)

Ichigo runs his hands threw his hair. "At the time however, as I struck the killing blow to Aizen." He holds up the Hogyoku again. "THIS little monster attached itself to me." Abe cocks his head slightly. "Forgive the intrusion Ichigo, but how could an inanimate object 'attach' itself to you?"

Ichigo looks to the professor. "Go ahead son, tell them." He turns back to the group. "As I explained with Zanpakuto's, this too is sentient. The hogyoku needs a host to survive, and truthfully I'm GLAD it chose me." The group looks confused again. "After the war the Hogyoku kept me off the shinigami's radar as it slowly recharged my retsu, along with working on my control, the reason I was not reunited with Zangetsu though, was because the final getsuga killed him."

"As the years passed, I grew more suspicious of my father's role in the war and how suddenly Yoruichi and my few surviving 'friends' from the Soul Society seemingly refused to visit me. In my sleep, the hogyoku would show me things, the REAL story of it's creation and how Urahara purposely put it into Rukia's gigai." He looks to the floor griping his hands. "The sincher was when I met a man named Ginjo Kugo who offered to '_Help_' me regain my powers.

"I pretended to believe his obvious lie and followed him. As I met the monsters in human skin who called themselves 'Fullbringers' the changes that the hogyoku made in me came to surface." "Unt ju could read their plans like an open book, Ja?" Ichigo nods to Johann. "He was another Aizen, just ONE MORE example of how the arrogance of the soul reapers let a monster roam free."

"In my anger I killed most of them by firing a Gran Ray Cero point blank with the combined power of about fourteen Vasto Lorde Hollow." Ichigo grins fiercely and gives a dark chuckle. "I sure surprised Ginjo, little coward had to call his trump card Tsukashima." Hellgirl bounces in her seat slightly, and grinning like a mad woman interrupts Ichigo. "Is this when the reapers appeared?"

Ichigo nods. "They had assumed that I would require their 'help' in defeating Ginjo so they appeared in the '_Nick of Time_' to offer assistance. Assuming the powers I used where fullbring, and that Ginjo had already consumed them, they arrived to return me to the fold." Ichigo leans back and looks to the ceiling. "Real pretty scene to, me standing there in the Rain, and Yoruichi appears behind me stabbing me in the chest with a retsu sword they created to 'help me'."

"The hogyoku quickly informed me of how tainted it was after absorbing it and cleansing the MULTIPLE amounts of control kido's they laced into the sword. Instead of being the happy little solider they wanted, I was an enraged monster with the power of a god in my system. I obliterated Ginjo and Tsukashima after launching a flabbergasted Yoruichi into the building across the street with a palm strike."

"Musta been one HELL of a palm strike..." Ichigo chuckles at Hellgirls muttering. "I thought of turning on the Shinigami then and there, but instead I teleported out of the prefecture to a safe house I put together in Tokyo. After laying low for a while, I hopped onto a plane for the states, and...the rest is history."

"But Ichigo, what about your Zanpakuto? Where is it?" Hellgirl nods in agreement at Liz's remark. "Did ya get a new one?" Ichigo just chuckles slightly, but it's Abe that responds to the girls question. "He has had his Zanpakuto the whole time, infact you two have seen it multiple times." He points to Liz. "You have seen it when you clean his quarters, or put him to bed after he collapsed training to hard." He points to Hellgirl with a small smile. "And YOU have seen it when he found you in his room looking for the 'comic book' he borrowed from you." Hellgirl meeps in alarm as Ichigo chuckles.

"I still don't know why you would think I put my comix in my underwear drawer." Hellgirl's face turns from it's normal cherry red to a deep maroon as she slumps in her seat. "The Hogyoku noticed something about Zabimaru, and decided to lace it to my soul, effectively replacing Zangetsu as my blade."

"And sa reason ju never use it...is because it was his..." Ichigo nods in conformation to Johann's realization. "It hurts to even look at it...but there are just as many good memories as there are bad." Hellgirl stands up with a jolt. "THAT DOES IT!" She grasps Ichigo by his shirt and hauls him to his feet. "Ich-Ichigo...I know she hurt you, but, but love...love isn't somethings you should close yourself off from.." She looks up to Ichigo, her molten gold eyes shining with true and unconfused emotion.

"I...I...I l-l-l-l-l-lo-lo-" As poor Hellgirl struggles through her confession, memories of Yoruichi flash in his minds eye. '_No my master, not this one, she would rather die a thousand deaths then betray you. Accept her...please..' _The fog of anger and regret fades from his mind as he looks upon Hellgirl for what she really is, a fragile young girl confessing her true and total devotion to her one true love.

Ichigo smiles softly and lays a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry Red, I should have noticed long ago." He leans down and and gently kisses her feather soft black lips. Hellgirl almost melts into Ichigo's arms as one of her biggest dreams have come true. "Geez Red, with how much your tails wagging, you'd think you where part puppy."

As the rest of the group laughs at her and Ichigo's expense, Ichigo pulls away with a smile. "I love you too Red." His soft smile turns to a playful grin. "And don't listen to the peanut gallery, I think your tails cute."

(Flash forward)

Hellgirl looks to her new love with a frown. "Ichi, don't worry do much, what ever it is that's causing this." She pauses to flex her arm proudly. "They gotta get through ME first!" This silly little action breaks the tension. "Thanks Red." Leaning closer he kisses her cheek. "Kick some major ass today and...maybe...I'll reward you" Hellgirl's eyes alight at the prospect. "You got yerself a deal babe!"

(Line break)

Standing on a streetlight Yoruichi alights in happiness as she spots the trucks she's been searching for. "THAT'S IT!" With a quick flash Yoruichi lands on the roof with a light paff. "Ichigo, I swear, even if I have to share you, I WILL prove to you I was innocent...and...and that I still love you..."


End file.
